


B is for Brecilian

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Theron Mahariel, A to Z [Canon] [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow





	B is for Brecilian

The veil is thin there. I gravitate to these places; the ones where the wind has that breath of lightning on it, the ones where birds look at you a bit too long, and the ground feels soft below your feet. They smell better, they taste better, they are more restful and calm, even with the spirits of the Fade shifting endlessly just outside of perception, these places are the entire world for me.   
  
I am no mage. The Keeper attempted to teach me some of the old magic as a child, since my father was Keeper before her, but I cannot weave even the most simple spell. That’s fine; the bow suits me, it has given me strong arms and a balanced stance, unique to an archer, untouched by mages.    
  
But the Brecilian Forest is a place of memories. They hang from the trees like chimes, like whispers of old friends in your ears, just out of reach, just within, some sweet, some poison.    
  
There I have found peace and profound loss. There are pools, clear and deep, with the best water for swimming and soaking. There are ever shifting trees, making each venture inside a hike down new paths and through strange, yet familiar surroundings. There are no werewolves, not anymore, and the animals are peaceful and halla graze freely with no fear for hunters or wolves.    
  
Tamlen is also there. He rests under the sapling of a birch tree, as if that could be enough to cleanse him. I have not been back since we burned and buried him. I do not think that I ever will.    
  
I like places where the veil is thin; but I do not wish to ever risk seeing Tamlen again.    
  
Never again.


End file.
